starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spear
The Spear, which is the most common name for the artifact, is a powerful Force weapon that has been imbued with a high concentration of Force energy. The energy itself is neither of the "Light side" or the "Dark side" but is merely available to be manipulated by the user. Thus the weapon does not fall under any one particular side. History Origin The exact origin of the Spear is unknown. There are a wide number of different tales that go along with talk of it and how it was created. But all of the stories are variations upon the same theme. As the story goes, the Spear was created in a system in the Deep Core. The system itself, lost to time, was assembled much like the Corellian System by the Celestials. A powerful group of Force users went to the system and were lords there. For many decades there was peace. One of the leaders of the group was cast out during another member's bid for power. This one, one of their most powerful left, with the intent of returning one day to rejoin the group. This new leadership started to act in ways that were different from the traditions that had been set down. Eventually, the various species of the system revolted against their masters. In the process of subduing the revolution, the Force users caused the system's star to start a countdown to supernova. There was no time to evacuate, and all of the life in the system was wiped out when the sun went supernova. More time passed, with close to a trillion people's life energy and Force energy hanging in limbo due to the Force techniques that the group had done that had caused the supernova in the first place. Years later, the one who had been cast out returned to find the system completely destroyed. He had sensed the utter destruction through the Force and had come back to the system, now a wound in the Force. This one could sense all of the pain and suffering that had happened and knew that he had to do something. But he had been the group's most experienced alchemist. So he did what he knew how to do. One of the planets in the system had only been partially destroyed and using that place as a base of operations, he delved deep into the core of the planet, still molten, still hot. He took elements from the core and manipulated them with great dexterity. Forming a spear out of the molten metal, he began a process that would take many months, close to two years. The Force user channeled all of the latent Force energy from that wound in the Force, all of those lives and their Force energy into this Spear. With all of the energy contained within the Spear, the wound in the Force was able to close, and be solved. From there on the history of the Spear was lost. It is unknown what happened to it. Rumors abound that in reality the Force user who created the Spear was Simma Cobaul and that the above was created as a story to throw people off of the actual creation. Under the Simma Cobaul stories, the Spear was instead created through sheer force of will and that the Spear's purpose is to help a Force user in the future fight against the spread of Mnggal-Mnggal. Akain Karna Information Coming Soon when he first saw it]] Construct The Spear is a very old, and very powerful artifact of the Force. Due to the nature of it's construction, the metal is impervious to damage from lightsabers and only incredibly powerful material alchemists, like Arksis Nan or Kishkumen could hope to tamper with it through alchemy. The exact metal composition of the Spear is currently unknown. The Spear itself normally appears to the user as it was first created, however it has been known to change it's appearance the first time it appears to someone. The Spear grants the user the ability to change it's appearance to whatever the owner wishes, therefore, it has had a wide number of appearances over the years, contributing to it's varied and storied history. Powers The Spear is an extremely large concentration of Force energy in one location, one place. As such, it grants the user an incredibly heightened connection to the Force and augments everything they do naturally. This by itself is an amazing feat and makes the Spear a prized possession by all. In addition, it has a number of different abilities itself that the user can choose to utilize. Interestingly enough, there is no general list of things that the Spear can or can not do. Instead in a way, it appears that the will of the user and their level of mastery in the Force is what determines what the Spear is able to achieve. It has in the past shown the ability to do certain things on it's own. It has demonstrated the ability to open wormholes in the space time continuum, allowing someone to travel either forward or backward through time. It has also demonstrated the ability to nullify and remove Sith Poison. Category: MirrodinCategory: Unique Weapons